UMI HIME
by mimichanMC
Summary: Una interesante version acerca de la primera mujer que se enamoro de Inuyasha. adelante y disfrutenlo, no olviden dejar algun review


_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Umi Hime**

**Por Mimi Chan**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Volverla a ver allí de pie, con el viento barriendo las puntas de su kimono negro, sus ojos cargados de lágrimas, su rostro sombrío, sus ojos marrones, tan bellos y tan desolados._

- _Setsunakute_…

_Su voz delgada y suave llevaba al infinito por la brisa marina._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Allí estaba él, absorto en el movimiento rítmico y tranquilo el agua, el movimiento ondulante del mar tranquilo de media noche, esa mística criatura frente a él, llena de tantas cosas, de poder, de vida, de recuerdos…

- ¿Inuyasha? – una chica limpiándose el rostro del sueño se acerco a él.

Kagome había despertado en medio de la noche por un giro demasiado extendido que el pequeño kitsune había dado en el futón a su lado y al mirar a todos lados no había visto al joven hanyou de cabello plateado, así que se levanto en su búsqueda. Lo había hallado en la orilla de una playa cercana a donde estaban acampando, la luna llena que los cubría la había ayudado a encontrarlo con facilidad, había algo en su mirada, tanta nostalgia.

- ¿Qué haces de pie? – dijo el volteando a ver a la chica a su lado.

- Desperté y no te vi, me preocupe un poco¿Qué haces aquí?

- Este lugar me trae un viejo recuerdo, - dijo mirando delante de él. – de alguien que conocí hace mucho mucho tiempo.

El joven miro delante de él, esta era una extraña playa, había unos grandes y largos pilares que ocultaban la playa, detrás de ellos, las olas enfurecidas rompían con violencia, las grandes rocas resultaban ser una barrera natural, protegiendo la playa del poderoso mar.

Aquel recuerdo podía ir con él hasta el final de sus días y aun así no lo entendería.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

A la mitad de la noche, un chico de largo cabello plateado, estaba parado en la orilla de una playa, no se podía saber si escondido o solo tratando de que nadie lo mirara, lagrimas salinas y pesadas caían de sus ojos, había pasado 100 años, ese día que nunca olvidaba, había ido a la tumba de su madre a dejar flores ese día como cada año desde que había muerto, la soledad era tan triste, el no poder estar en un ningún lugar, con ningún ser vivo, no había hallado una sola persona con la pureza en su corazón como para poder entender que él solo era un joven ser humano sin mas pecado que el que sus padres se hubieran enamorado. Todos eran tan crueles como las olas que rebatían con fuerza en esa playa abandonada

Una joven mujer en un kimono negro y elegante se paro en la orilla, las olas rompían en sus piernas con fuerza. ¿Para qué prolongar más el sufrimiento¿Para qué soportar más esa soledad cruel y violenta contra ella¿Quién se lo agradecía? No mas… el mar, el poderoso mar, quizá su remanso y su calidez le trajeran paz, hundirse en él, dejar su sal con la sal del inmenso mar.

- Setsunakute… - dijo amargamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como una respuesta que le pedía la vida, el mar y su alma.

Inuyasha supo de pronto un aroma de sal, minúsculo pero completamente distinto al de el mar, se acerco, vio a la mujer de cabello negro, parada en la orilla, con un kimono negro, sus ojos eran quienes producían esa sal, su instinto lo hizo querer esconderse pero lo dudo, de pronto vio a esta mujer caminar hacia adentro del océano, las olas fuertes la golpeaban pero parecía tener la suficiente fuerza como para poder resistirlas, vio sus irises marrones mirar la luna llena y cerrarlos después para ser arrebatada por una ola.

- Chotto mate.

Él corrió tras ella para poder alcanzarla, lo logro no con dificultad, las olas apenas y la sostenía se la arrebataban pero logro sacarla del agua, la mujer laxa y húmeda estaba inconciente en sus brazos, era bellísima, su piel blanca como la lana y su cuerpo pequeño y estético, su cabello marrón con ligeros tonos en azulado, joven¿Qué la llevaba a querer morir en el mar?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lo primero que escucho al despertar fue como la leña en una fogata crujía, entre abrió los ojos y miro, las llamas amarillas azules y rojas estaban no muy lejos de ella, brindándole calor, estaba cubierta por una calida hakama roja, alguien estaba sentado a un lado de la fogata, lo miro con dificultad, la principio pensó que era un juego de luces lo que lo hacían ver distinto, pero ahora que tenía los ojos bien abiertos lo vio, su cabello era blanco y tenía dos orejas de perro sobre su cabeza "un hanyou"

- Has despertado – dijo el chico aun dándole la espalda.

- Si. – dijo tímidamente, y recogiéndose sobre si misma.

- No voy a hacerte daño, si así fuera te hubiera dejado en el agua, piénsalo.

La chica pronto callo en cuenta de lo que había hecho había sido un momento de desesperación, este chico le había salvado la vida, un escalofrió la recorrió, había estado a punto de cometer un error horrible.

- Gracias.

Ella vio como el chico crispaba sus orejas en ese momento y ladeo solo un poco la cabeza, no debía ser una frase que escuchara muy a menudo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto ella con curiosidad.

- Eso no importa. – respondió el chico con aspereza.

- Mi nombre es Kaori ¿Cómo te llamas? – repitió ella.

- Inuyasha. – dijo sin voltearla a ver.

- Gracias por salvarme la vida Inuyasha, no sabía lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, lamento si te puse en peligro a ti.

- No te preocupes, yo soy una… - ¿Persona? - Soy muy fuerte.

- Un hanyou muy fuerte. – dijo ella con cierta dulzura en su voz

El joven hanyou la volteó a ver esta vez, cubierta por su hakama rojo con sus ojos candidos, y dulces, nadie, además de su madre le había dedicado nunca una mirada así, su corazón empezó a bombear más fuerte de lo normal mientras veía sus ojos marrones como tierra mojada.

Era muy hermoso, era el primer hanyou que veía en su vida, los libros que había estudiado nunca había descrito así a un ser como él, todos los pintaban como seres deformes que no lograban una precisión por ser nacidos de humanos y monstruos, pero este, era tan bello, sus ojos dorados, sus facciones finas, jóvenes, su rostro alargado y delicado, tenía la tez de un niño que apenas se trasformaba en un hombro, todo su cuerpo era delgado y largo, debía tener como 14 años quizás, en su caso quizás 140 años no podía saberlo.

Un tronco más crujió en la fogata siendo el único ruido que rompió el silencio, y ella bajo la mirada rompiendo el contacto.

- Debes pensar que estoy loca – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

- No - dijo volviendo a su antigua posición – solo pensaba, que es tan malo como para querer morir.

La chica no respondió, no la escucho moverse siquiera, no sabía si estaba allí, su aroma era a sal y ese aroma ahora estaba embotado en su nariz, si era sigilosa quizás solo escaparía de allí.

- La soledad.

La escucho responder y abrió sus ojos enormes, la escucho levantarse y alejarse despacio, se había ido. La soledad… si la soledad, cuando era mas pequeño y había pasado tanto tiempo solo, deseo poder ser atrapado y asesinado como otros hanyou cuando un demonio los atrapaba, pero nunca había pasado, siempre era mas rápido, siempre mas fuerte, mas resistente.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho a la chica regresar, traía unas hojas aromáticas y agua dulce en una especie de cascaron de un fruto grande.

- ¿Tienes donde calentar agua?

Inuyasha la volteó a ver, su cabello recogido ahora, su aroma a sal ya no era tan resistente lo que lo dejaba oler un suave aroma a flores de nadeshiko, sus ojos marrones se veían casi tan ámbar como los suyos con el fuego de la fogata.

Él se levanto y fue adentro de una cueva cercana saco un recipiente de barro y se lo extendió, sin más ella puso el agua en el recipiente y lo puso en la fogata

- Soy una princesa, mucha gente debe estarme buscando ahora, no estoy del todo sola pero ese es mi destino, poder estar rodeada de gente pero que nadie me pueda amar, lo que al final de cuantas es lo mismo, mi familia tiene una maldición, dicen que inicio hace 500 años – ella se mantuvo de pie escuchándola, ella solo veía el recipiente viendo el vapor del agua empezar a salir – uno de mis ancestros, se enamoro de un gran demonio, su amor nunca pudo realizarse, mi familia nunca acepto eso… no lo se, quizás divertirse, a nosotros nos han enseñado a odiar a todo ser sobre natural, pero creo que eso es un error, no todos los demonios o… - solo volteo a ver, sus ojos eran tan candidos – los hanyou son iguales - regreso su mirada al recipiente y tomo las hojas aromática poniéndolas dentro, algunas flores tenían miel, eso haría ese té muy dulce – demás de eso mi ancestro maldijo a toda la familia por que nadie acepto que ella estuviera enamorada de ese demonio, diciendo que por no dejarla amar a la persona que ella había escogido, nadie mas en la familia podría nunca realizar su amor, y así ha sido en toda la familia, la ultima victima de esa maldición fue mi madre, acaba de morir.

Una lagrima callo por su mejilla, él quiso poder ir y limpiarla, conocía tan bien ese dolor de estar solo, de estar maldito para toda la vida en soledad.

- La maldición, nos permite encontrar el amor, disfrutarlo solo un día, una semana un mes, quizás un año, pero no mas, mamá conoció a papá cuando tenía solo trece años, y se caso con él casi enseguida, era un rico hacendado y no hubo ningún impedimento por parte de la familia, la maldición es un secreto, nunca debíamos contarla a nuestro compañero y todos huirían aterrados de nosotras - el té soltaba un aroma maravilloso, y ella lo saco del fuego, antes de poder pedirlo el venia con dos pequeñas cáscaras que hacían las veces de tazas, y ella las sirvió, fue cuando él decidió sentarse a su lado y escuchar el relato, no parecía asustada, ni atemorizada por su presencia – solo seis meses después de que se casaron un ejercito de rebeldes tomo el castillo y mataron a mi padre, mi madre logro salvarse de milagro regresando a la casa de mi familia conmigo en el vientre, ahora parece que es mi turno, mi madre nunca me demostró cariño, pero siempre supe que me amaba, y solo ayer cuando su salud estaba menguada por la pena de su amor perdido, me lo dijo, solo una vez "te amo" y con esa palabra en su boca murió.

- Lo siento – dijo él sin poderlo evitar.

- Inuyasha¿Has amado alguna vez?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Quién podría amar a un ser como yo? – dijo amargamente.

- Cualquiera que pueda ver su corazón puro

Inuyasha vio a la chica dejar su taza a un lado y acercarse a él, sus ojos llenos de ternura lo paralizaron, la chica pequeña y delgada se quedo junto a su cuerpo, su humedad apenas se sentía, el aroma a nadeshiko lo inundo.

- Si no fuera lo que soy – dijo y lo abrazo – dice mi familia que la maldición durara 5 generaciones yo soy apenas la cuarta de ellas, faltan dos mas, pero si en alguna de ellas pudiera encontrar a un ser tan dulce y tan candido como tu, estoy segura que entregaría mi corazón sin pensar

La chica subió su rostro a la altura del suyo y vio dentro de sus ojos dorados, no sabía como, pero dentro de ellos encontró la misma sensación que la que sentía en ella, la sensación que sufría la misma pena y el mismo dolor, el de la soledad, y que buscaba la misma cura, el amor puro y sincero que alguien puro le pudiera ofrecer. Cerró sus ojos y se acerco a él, y sintió su aliento calido cerca de ella, y dejo sus labios posarse sobre los de él.

Inuyasha sintió el suave y dulce tacto de los dulces labios sobre los suyos, un sentimiento tan pacifico y tan dulce lo cubrió en ese momento, y le lleno el pecho, era una sensación que no había sentido nunca antes, nunca, simplemente era imposible describir esa profunda sensación de bienestar y de pertenencia que sentía en ese momento

- Estoy segura de que te volveré a encontrar Inuyasha.

Y en ese momento la chica se empezó a volver transparente, con una sonrisa calida y dulce en los labios, lo miraba con agradecimiento y ternura

Eso fue lo último antes de que se hiciera un punto luminoso y explotara en brillos pequeños que se levaron al cielo barridos por el aire dejando solo el aroma de la bella flor de nadeshiko.

Siguió aquel brillo cuando sintió la tierra vibrar, temblaba, y escucho un estruendoso ruido, lo siguió, y llegó a la misma playa, vio algo sorprendente en ese momento como las rocas emergían de la tierra y hacían una barrera en la playa, largos pilares que detenían las olas que azotaban esa playa en particular entro el agua mansa ahora que no había olas, y miro, en una de las rocas estaba ella, incrustada en al piedra como si estuviera atrapada o grabada sobre ella.

- Hasta pronto… Inuyasha.

Escucho en el aire y tomo la figura en la roca, estaba calida y pacifica, sonrió levemente a la comprensión.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Solo un poco después él se dio cuanta de que en realidad la mujer que el había sacado del mar ya estaba muerta, y él no lo había podido notar, esa mujer, el primer ser humano que le había demostrado que no estaba del todo perdido en el mundo, que algún día podía encontrar de nuevo a una persona que lo aceptara como lo que era, un ser hibrido y sobre natural.

Con Kikyou había sentido la misma sensación de Kaori, todo el tiempo se pregunto por que, pero nunca hallo la explicación lógica, quizás seria que solo habían pasado un par de décadas desde que había encontrado a esa mujer en la playa y ahora…

Esa sensación que lo había rescatado de la locura cuando Kagome había posado sus labios en los suyos para poder devolverse la conciencia en la batalla contra Kaguya, allí seguía, podía jurar incluso que era la misma, pero eso tampoco tenía ninguna explicación lógica.

- Conozco la historia de esta playa, la de la princesa del mar – dijo de pronto su compañera de viajes – es una historia muy muy vieja, cuentan que había una familia que estaba maldita que ninguna mujer de esa familia podía amar a nadie, pero en un sacrificio una e las mujeres mas jóvenes de esa familia ofreció su vida por el amor, dicen que esa maldición se rompería a la 5ª generación y que gracias a su sacrificio esa generación tendría por completo el amor que había guardado en el tiempo, dicen que esa princesa escogió a un hombre para amarlo y que lo buscaría a través del tiempo hasta encontrarlo, siempre me pareció una historia muy romántica, muy generosa viste esa figura tallada en la piedra, dicen que es esa princesa.

Kagome dio un suspiro y se recargo en su hombro y cerro los ojos, el viento barrio su cabello, el marrón con esos destellos de azulado trajo la mirada ele joven hanyou que sostuvo sus hombros pasando su brazo por ellos.

"_Cualquiera que pueda ver su corazón puro"_

La apretó más contra si, si las leyendas fueran verdaderas, si la magia fuera real, quizás el alma de Kaori, había logrado trascender el tiempo y encontrado de nuevo.

El corazón de Kagome brinco cuando sintió su abrazo en sus hombros y respiro en paz, su alma brinco de gozo en ese momento, tanto tiempo buscándolo, deseando que el amor llegara, solo esperaba que el sacrificio hubiera dado resultado.

_**FIN**_

**_Vocabulario_**:

**_Setsunakute_**: por que estoy sola

**_Chotto_** **_matte_**: Espera un momento

* * *

_nota de autora: tengo esta historia guardada en la maquina desde hace meses, la meti en un concurso de fics en elforo de Cemzoodonde obtuve un 8.5 hey no me fue tan mal, jeje espero y les guste es una ligera adaptacion de una historia mia llamada "Angela" que estoy haciendo para mis hijos, cuando los tenga jeje, _

_**Me dejas un review para saber si te gusto mi historia,**_

_**Si...**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Shian shen **_

_**Mimi chan**_


End file.
